nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramsley Family
The Ramsley Family is a British-Lovian family with interests in international business and with ties to several political and royal families. History Edward A. Ramsley and his family migrated to Lovia in 1879, seeking entrepeurial opportunities. In 1886, his niece, Elizabeth and her husband (of the famous Vanderbilt family of New York) came to Lovia. The pater familias, Edward A. Ramsley, began a trans-Atlantic imports-exports company, Federal Imports Ltd. As competition grew, the family's fortune began to diminish. In 1932, Edward's grandson, Albert Arthur Ramsley founded a company of his own, Federal Foods Inc., that produced local foods. The Ramsleys benefited much from Albert Arthur's new investments. While Edward A.'s descendants were wise spenders, Elizabeth's descendants were lavish spenders and were practically broke by the 1920s. At present, the family owns a set of businesses and consortiums throughout Lovia. They rank among the wealthiest families in the country. Mansion The Ramsley Mansion, located near Newport, Oceana, was built by Edward Ramsley in the 1880s. For years, it was the largest private building in Lovia. In the 1920s, the owners removed the well-known tower and remodeled parts of the mansion. By 2000, the mansion was in a terrible state. Reconstruction works began in 2006 and were completed in 2010. It is still owned by members of the family. Edward A. Ramsley's family 'Family Tree' * Edward A. Ramsley (1857-1916) x Alice Brabham ** Andrew Frederick Ramsley (1880-1919) x Silvia Coningham (1883-1951) *** Albert Arthur Ramsley (1903-1966) x (1) Stephanie Pennington **** Daniel A. Ramsley (1931) x Louisa Chase ***** Danielle Ramsley x Prince Frederik of Denmark ****** Prince Andrew Glücksburg-Ramsley x Dalia Donia ****** Prince Gerald Ramsley ***** Margaret Ramsley x Louis Abrahams ****** Justin Abrahams ****** Sam Abrahams ****** Tristan Abrahams **** Joseph Ramsley (1933) x (1) Silvija Ilava (1963-1970) ***** Michal Ilava-Ramsley ***** Stefania Ilava-Ramsley **** Joseph Ramsley x (2) Andrea Blair (1978-1983) ***** Christina Ramsley x George Bradly-Lashawn ****** Joseph Bradly-Lashawn ****** Isabella Bradly-Lashawn ****** George Albert Bradly-Lashawn Ramsley II **** Clara Ramsley (1934) x Count James Tilly ***** Francois Tilly ***** Silvie Tilly x Martin David Evans ***** Antonia Tilly x James Buchanan *** Albert Arthur Ramsley x (2) Florenta Inding **** Esmeralda Ramsley x Peter Ský ***** Gregorian Ský ***** Šlový Ský *** Isabel Ramsley (1905) x (1) Alessandro Mancini **** Mario Mancini *** Isabel Ramsley x (2) Charles Pennington **** Victor Pennington-Ramsley (1931-1989) x Jazinta Da Capo ***** Pedro Pennington-Ramsley (1956) ***** Isabela Pennington-Ramsley (1958) x Henry Vanderbilt ***** Marcella Pennington-Ramsley (1961) **** Anna Pennington-Ramsley William Vanderbilt and Elizabeth Ramsley's family 'History' Elizabeth Ramsley, a niece of E. A. Ramsley, married William Vanderbilt (of the rich Vanderbilt family of the US) in 1885 That year, they moved to Noble City. William started the It was constructed by the Vanderbilt Railway Co. of William Vanderbilt. 'Family Tree' * Elizabeth Ramsley (1864-1923) x William Vanderbilt (1859-1911) ** William Vanderbilt II (1887-1933) x Gertrude Bennett *** Frederick Vanderbilt (1917-1984) x Alice Browning **** Henry Vanderbilt (1951) x Isabela Pennington-Ramsley ***** Jane Ayers Ramsley (1986) ** Martin Vanderbilt (1891-1959) *** Christine Vanderbilt (1922-1998) x William Trumbel II **** William Trumbel III (1960) (Governor of Seven) ***** William Trumbel IV (1994) ***** Jane Trumbel (1997) ** Jayne Grey Vanderbilt (1895-1997) x John Astor (1889-1946) *** John Astor Vanderbilt (1924-2001) x Princess Sofia of Spain **** Stephen Astor Vanderbilt (1959) x Sarah Browning ***** Diane Astor (1984) x John White ** John Vanderbilt (1898-1913) 'Family houses' The family owned many houses, in Lovia and abroad. 'Castle Emerald' Castle Emerald was a gothic revival castle in the Emerald Highland. It was not a real castle, but rather a large mansion. It was built in 1889 by William Vanderbilt, and it was his favorite home. His grandson (Frederick Vanderbilt) turned the house into a museum in order to earn revenues. 'Vanderbilt House' Vanderbilt house was the large home of William Vanderbilt. It is a large estate 6 miles outside of Noble City. The house was built in a Spanish-Revival style in 1915. The house is still in the possession of the family today, as a residence for Henry Vanderbilt and his family. 'Early Manor' Early Manor was built for British Lord Early in 1905. This house has a reputation as a haunted house. He mysteriously died in that house, as well as his wife and kids. Christine Vanderbilt briefly owned the house in the 1950s. It is now a local museum. 'Harbor Manor' Harbor Manor is/was the home of Jayne Grey Vanderbilt and her descendants. It is a large city house constructed in 1928. The house was nearly sold in the 1930s, but the family just managed to keep it. See also * List of political families in Lovia * Royal family of Lovia Category:Ramsley Family Category:Family